


My secret crime

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Office Sex, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: 亚特兰蒂斯警局里的所有人都知道Orm.Marius警监和Arthur.Curry相互敌视，厌恶彼此。但他们都不知道的是，Orm和Arthur实际上是一对正打得火热的恋人。





	My secret crime

**Author's Note:**

> 警探！Arthur x警监！Orm  
> 下克上  
> pwp  
> 办公室play

“Arthur.Curry！”，Orm怒不可遏地将一份文档甩到到Arthur眼前，他双手撑在办公桌上，身体前倾，恼火地盯着面前毫不在乎的黑发警探说道，“我之前警告过你了，警探，但你依旧为了一个瘾君子差点搞砸警局辛苦部署了几个月的计划！”

“那不只是一个瘾君子，还是我的线人”，Arthur显然对Orm的用词感到不满，他向来不喜欢Orm把线人看作消耗品的做法，警探抱起手臂，仗着身高优势强硬地回瞪他的队长，“我们承诺过要保证他的安全。”

“一个瘾君子的安全和这次的抓捕行动相比根本不值一提！”，Orm看上去几乎快要气疯了，他猛地扯掉行动过后还未来得及脱下的沾着血渍的防弹衣扔到办公室的沙发上，解开白衬衫的领子上的两颗纽扣并松了松领带，试图用这样的行为减轻怒火，“警探，你违背了我的命令，你差点让自己和整个警队陷入困境！”

“我不会让这些发生”，Arthur回答，他不会让这场Orm策划了几个月的抓捕行动失败，也绝不会让他的线人在他面前被枪杀——他清楚他要做什么，也对此充满了信心。

“你不能肯定”，Orm屈起食指重重地敲了敲桌面强调，“你太鲁莽了，Curry，我警告过你很多次要控制自己的情绪，总有一天你的鲁莽会让你自己和警队陷入无法挽回的困境。”

“而你绝对不会让那发生的，对吗？”，Arthur凑近了Orm的脸，他能读懂Orm隐藏在愤怒下的隐秘关心——作为彼此的对立面和恋人，他们太了解对方了，“你在担心我，Ormi。”

“称呼我为队长或是长官！”，Orm能感受到Arthur炙热的鼻息拂过他的鼻尖，他猛地与Arthur拉开距离并重新站直，“Arthur，我们讨论过这事，在这我只能是你的长官。”

“我们都心知肚明你不只是我的长官”，Arthur挑眉，“你没有否认，你确实在担心我，Ormi。”

“我更担心我的竞选因为你的错误受到影响”，Orm试图躲开Arthur过于直接的注视，他脱下黑色的半指作战手套甩到办公桌上，“这次行动的文书工作由你负责，Arthur。”

“嘿，你知道我最恨文书工作了”，Arthur抗议，该死的，Orm居然这么报复他。

“Garth和Kaldur'ahm不准帮忙，不，Arthur，我也不会帮你，这次你必须自己搞定”，Orm无视了Arthur的抗议，他必须让Arthur得到教训，他不希望在他竞选成功前节外生枝，或是Arthur再次因为鲁莽把自己弄死，“如果还有不满，那么我只能让你这个月都去负责猫咪遗失这种案子了。”

“好吧”，Arthur哼了一声，但他并没有从Orm面前移开，相反，他愈发靠近他的队长，挡在Orm身前，直至两个人中间只有不到四指宽的距离——Arthur能看见Orm用发油精心打理的金发因为跑动和射击已经翘起了几根碎发，变得略微凌乱，他能闻到Orm身上的血腥味、火药味和淡淡的他们共用的须后水的味道。

他们沉默地注视着对方，拉锯，抵抗，但不知从那一刻开始，Arthur吻住了Orm的双唇，用牙齿和舌尖略显粗暴地舔吻轻咬金发男人的唇瓣，牙齿在唇瓣上着留下明显的牙印，舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，顶弄牙床，他们急切地吻着彼此，唇舌交缠，荷尔蒙和行动结束后还未来得及清洗掉的火药味、血腥味糅合在一起，使情欲燃烧得愈发旺盛，Arthur握住Orm的腰将他向自己拉近，让Orm完全贴靠在自己身上，警探一把扫开办公桌上的杂物以及文件，将他的长官猛地压在办公桌上，在Orm开口发出指责和抗议前，Arthur再次吻上他的嘴唇堵住长官所有拒绝的言语。

“停下”，在停止接吻后终于有一丝喘息机会的Orm喘息着将手臂挡在Arthur的胸前，试图保持冷静——他和Arthur已经在很多地方干过了，但目前，他希望能保持他的办公室的“贞洁”，“我们谈过了，Arthur，只能在家里，没有其他人能知道我们除了上下级以外的关系。”

“只要你小声点就没人能知道”，Arthur抓住Orm挡在他胸前的手臂摁在办公桌上，他扯开长官的皮带，将Orm绑在腰间的枪套和枪解了下来并放进抽屉里，“而且我不记得我们有讨论过不在除家之外的其他地方做爱，你还记得厕所那次吗，Ormi？”

“那次是一次彻底的错误”，Orm完全不想提起这事，上帝知道他到底是怎么被Arthur说服并在市长举办的晚宴上，避开他参与竞选急需的交际活动，找了个厕所和Arthur做爱，“这次也一样是个错误，Arthur，停下，现在是工作时间。”

“我一直想在你的办公室里干你一次”，Arthur慢条斯理地解开Orm的白衬衫，将他的裤子拉至膝盖处，他当然清楚他们之间的一切就是一个错误，他们是同母异父的兄弟，也是观念极其不同的长官和下属，他时常违背Orm的命令，称呼他为混蛋，反抗他在警局的专制独裁并且质疑Orm的某些偏激行为——他很确定如果他不是Orm最优秀的警探的话，Orm早就把他踢出了警局——怎么看他们都应该是站在对立面的敌人而不是一对情侣，但事实是他们在一起了，而Arthur绝不打算修改这个错误——他爱Orm，“每当你穿着你那套该死的西装，把文档甩到我面前，用那些老套的规矩训斥我的时候，我都想把你压倒在警局的地板上，扯开你的衣服，用你自己的领结堵住你的嘴，当着所有人的面操你，把你操的像个婊子一样高声浪叫。”

“长官”，随着最后一个字音的结尾，Arthur将唇瓣印在了Orm赤裸的胸膛上，他舔吻着Orm的胸肌，用唇齿在肌肤上留下或深或浅的牙印吻痕，淡色的乳头在他的舔咬亵玩下逐渐挺立并覆上一层淫靡的水光。Arthur一路吻着，用尖牙轻轻啃咬Orm的锁骨，舌尖在颈窝里舔弄，最后，他吻住了Orm的喉结。

要害被他人掌握的感觉令Orm全身紧绷起来，他高仰起头，上半身躺在冰冷的木制办公桌上，下身却不得不夹在Arthur的腰间以防自己滑下去。压在他身上的Arthur除了腰带和裤链已经解开之外，其余的衣物都仍好好的穿在身上，男人甚至没解开他的腋下枪套，而他自己却几乎全身赤裸着躺在他的下属兼同母异父的兄长的身下，挺着胸膛接受Arthur的亵玩爱抚。这强烈的反差让Orm感到羞耻，但无疑的是，这让他更兴奋了。

Arthur抓着Orm的脚踝让他屈起双腿完全躺倒在桌面上，警探将自己卡在长官大敞的双腿间，随后，他低下头，咬起Orm绑在大腿上的黑色皮质衬衫防滑夹再让皮带轻轻弹回去。随之发出的一声轻响让情欲变得愈发滚烫，Orm不自主地抬高了自己的腰部，伸出手与Arthur十指相握。得到鼓励的Arthur吻了吻Orm的大腿内侧并在上面留下一个浅淡的牙印，他解开夹在衬衣下摆的夹子，用食指将绑在大腿上的那一圈皮带轻轻拉起，露出被皮带勒出了一圈红痕的肌肤。Arthur舔了舔那处红痕，用粗糙的舌苔摩擦着敏感的肌肤，随后，他再次松开皮带让皮带“啪”的一声打在大腿内侧的肌肤上。

Orm猛地握紧了Arthur的手，他的阴茎早已在Arthur的亲吻爱抚下硬的发疼，黑色的内裤也被阴茎顶起，显现出被前液濡湿的深色水渍，而Arthur依旧埋在他双腿间，舔吻轻咬他的大腿内侧的动作让他欲望勃发——他想要Arthur操他，现在，立刻。

“Arthur”，充满情欲意味的低哑声音从Orm的喉咙里溢出，他将双腿敞得更开，将自己全部暴露在Arthur的眼前，“操我。”

这是少数Arthur乐于服从的命令，他将Orm的内裤脱至膝盖处，然后男人抬起头将手指压在Orm的唇边，示意金发男人将他的手指含进去舔弄润湿。

没有一丝犹豫，甚至是带着挑衅的，Orm将Arthur的两根手指含进嘴里用舌头舔弄，舌尖滑过两指间的指缝，舔舐着手指直至两根手指都被唾液彻底润湿。随后，Arthur抽出被唾液润湿的手指，一丝唾液随着手指的移出断在空气中，Arthur一手握住Orm微微抬起的臀部迫使他更高地抬高屁股，沾满唾液的手指磨蹭着仍然紧闭着的敏感皱褶，试探性的诱哄穴口为他开启。

食指揉摁着敏感的穴口，小心翼翼地插进依旧干涩的后穴里缓缓抽插，借着唾液的润滑缓慢开拓紧窄的甬道。没有润滑剂的强行侵入带了些许疼痛和灼热感，但Orm并没有制止Arthur的动作，他向Arthur彻底敞开自己，努力放松试图更好地容纳下手指——疼痛感甚至激起了他的更深的欲望和渴求。

耐心的开阔终于让原本紧窄干涩的甬道变得松软些许，唾液也让干涩的肠壁变得湿润起来，见状，Arthur插入了第二根手指继续撑开肠壁，开拓紧窄的内里，他微微屈起指节，在不伤害Orm的情况下抠挖肠壁，使更多的快感和难以用言语诉说出的欲求在Orm的身体里流动激荡。在手指不断地抽送勾弄下，肠壁逐渐变得湿软并能顺利的容纳下三指，而Orm也到了极限，他无法再忍受轻掻在心尖的痒意与渴求，还有在尾椎骨尖隐约显现的快感，他猛地拽住了Arthur的领口，将男人拉向自己，Orm轻咬着Arthur的下唇含糊道，“操我，现在。”

下一刻，Orm就被压在了桌面上，Arthur脱下自己的内裤，扶着勃起已久的阴茎强硬地操入了被手指和唾液开拓润滑好的后穴，仍有些干涩的肠壁紧紧地绞着阴茎，灼热感和轻轻的刺痛感沿着阴茎擦过的肠壁一寸寸地在Orm的脑海中炸开，满足感混合着疼痛顺着脊椎蹿动，带来异样的快感。阴茎操入一半时，Arthur和Orm都开始喘息起来，尽管唾液已经将肠壁稍微润湿，但没有润滑剂的润滑，肠壁实在过于干涩紧窄。肠壁艰难地吞下整根阴茎，这时，Orm的额头上已经沾了一层薄汗，Arthur低头吻去Orm额头上的汗水以及眼角溢出的生理性泪水，缓慢地摆动胯部小幅度地抽插着，试图通过操干的动作让紧窄的甬道变得松软湿滑。

刺痛感以及被侵入的饱涨感逼出了Orm的哑声低吟，他试图抓紧桌面，但光滑的桌面却让他的手无处可放，于是，Orm再次稍微坐了起来，将他的双手抓在Arthur的手臂上留下一道道指印和抓痕。他的双腿夹着Arthur的腰，上身微微坐直，唯一的着力点成了被Arthur的阴茎操干着的屁股和Arthur支撑在他腰间的手掌——他被Arthur彻底地掌控着。

阴茎操干的动作随着肠壁逐渐变得湿滑松软而激烈起来，疼痛感与快感同时迸发在尾椎骨上，无数次性爱带来的经验和熟悉让阴茎在几次试探过后就找到了肠壁上极度敏感的前列腺，阴茎的冠状头部狠狠操过湿热肠壁上那块敏感软肉激起引如触电般的快感，Arthur甚至故意抵着那一小块极度敏感的软肉研磨打转，击碎了Orm的理智和矜持，只余下绵绵不断的夹杂着些许疼痛的快感如涨潮的海水一般冲击着他的大脑，但因为他们还在他的办公室中，而他的办公室因为经费问题还没做到完全隔音的程度，因此，Orm只敢压抑着自己的声音急促低喘，在Arthur用阴茎头部不怀好意地抵着他的前列腺振动时，他也只敢溢出几声低低的呻吟和尖叫。

Orm根本不在乎Arthur的粗鲁，适当的疼痛感能激发出强烈的渴望，事实上，他爱极了Arthur这么操他。他主动抬腰迎合男人的操干，收缩着后穴将Arthur的阴茎更深地吞了进去，肠肉收缩吮吸着拓印出操在他体内的阴茎的形状并暗自反应在Orm的脑海里，这使得Orm的欲求愈发强烈。

Arthur握住Orm的脚踝将长官夹在他腰间的小腿搭在肩上，他侧过头，先是亲吻着苍白的脚踝，随后Arthur低头舔咬小腿内侧的肌肤，舌尖沿着腿部的曲线一路舔到绑着黑色细皮带的大腿上，他近乎虔诚地亲吻舔咬皮带旁的肌肤，让那块肌肤变得红肿不堪并布满了牙印。

“长官？请问您在吗？”

突如其来的敲门声和询问让Orm紧张起来，他的肠壁猛地夹紧，原本瘫软的腰肢也僵硬起来，他扭头望向办公室的门，生怕下一刻他的其他下属就会打开门，进而发现他被Arthur压在办公室上操干——如果这件事发生了，他一定会先毙了Arthur再毙了自己。

“Arthur！”Orm咬牙切齿地说，但因为情欲而变得柔软的鼻音打破了他的威严和恐吓。

“你得说点什么让他离开，长官”，Arthur似乎毫不受影响，“你清楚Hal的好奇心有多重。”

“……我正在忙”，Orm向门口吼道，而Arthur趁机坏心眼的顶弄却让他的声音几乎扭曲了。

门外的声响很快就消失了，Orm不确定Hal究竟有没有听到什么——他只知道等这些事结束以后，Arthur这一周都别想有什么好案子办，另外，他还要把Arthur赶出卧室。

Orm的呼吸越来越沉重，身上的火热和背后冰凉的桌面让他的脑子乱成了一团坚浆糊，他的阴茎也越来越硬，前液随着阴茎的操干越流越多，几乎濡湿了他大敞着的衬衫的衣摆。他沉沦于被Arthur操干的快感之中，被自己的下属压在自己的办公室里操干的念头也一直回荡在他的脑海里，使他的羞耻感伴随着欲望愈燃愈旺。他急切地迎合着Arthur的动作，抓握在Arthur手臂上的手指也留下了更多的抓痕。

手臂上的轻微刺痛让Arthur更加兴奋，他更快更深地挺动胯部操着湿热软滑的甬道，撑开想要收缩的肠壁将阴茎狠狠地操进去，每一次，阴茎都在近乎整根拔出后再次深深地插入最里面，研磨碾压着肠壁上的前列腺，将快感源源不断地操进Orm的脑子里。

在前列腺又一次被Arthur的阴茎狠狠擦过之后，Orm达到了高潮，他握在Arthur手臂上的手指猛然握紧，阴茎也抽搐着射出了一股粘稠的精液沾染在Arthur干净的衬衣上，肠肉急促地收缩挤压着仍然在抽插操干的阴茎，祈求着被精液灌满。

高潮时不断收缩吸吮的湿热肠壁夹的Arthur呼吸一窒，他的喘息声也变得愈发低沉，他的胯部加快摆动，在几十次抽插操干之后，他的阴茎也抽搐着射出一大股精液灌满了的Orm肠道。

Orm彻底瘫软在办公桌上急促地呼吸着，他的身上布满了汗液，胸口处和大腿上更是粘着一层淫靡的水光，Arthur低下头亲吻Orm发红的眼角和太阳穴，抱着Orm坐到了办公椅上——男人已经软下的阴茎仍然插在Orm被灌满精液的肠道里堵住精液，不让这些粘稠液体流出。

“我要杀了你，Arthur”，Orm威胁道，但以他几乎全裸着坐在Arthur身上的姿态，还有依旧乖顺地含着阴茎的后穴，这威胁对Arthur来说根本没起到什么作用。

“我可是你最优秀的警探，没了我，你竞选成功的砝码可就少了很多”，Arthur翻出抽屉里的纸巾替Orm清理身体，然后，他缓缓抽出阴茎，在精液流出来之前用Orm放在抽屉里的丝绸领带塞进了Orm的后穴里并堵住即将流出的精液。Arthur帮Orm重新穿上内裤及裤子，系上皮带，用衬衫防滑夹的夹子夹好衬衫下摆，使原本凌乱的衬衫变得平整起来。

“操你的，Arthur。”

“我们可以晚上再来一次，Ormi”，Arthur拍了拍Orm的屁股，“回家我在帮你清洗，我猜你绝对不想在下属面前让精液浸湿裤子，长官。”

“我保证，我会杀了你，Arthur！”

end

小彩蛋：

Hal发现从警监的办公室里出来的Arthur心情意外的好，在这警局里谁都知道警监和Arthur互相看不对眼。平日里警监就不会夸奖Arthur，而这次Arthur在行动时的冲动肯定也不会让警监花如此长的时间表扬他，因此，Hal对Arthur的好心情抱着极大的怀疑和好奇。

“那个混蛋又把你骂了一顿？”，Hal问，“我刚想进去帮你一把，哥们，但是我敲门时他在办公室里吼的那句听起来可不太友善，他气疯了吧？”

“算是吧”，Arthur哼哼着回答，“他的确非常，非常生气。”

这表情可不像是被骂了一顿，Hal怀疑地盯着坐在他对面的Arthur，作为一个警探的直觉让他认为有什么不寻常的事情发生了。

然后，他发现了几乎快被Arthur的胸肌撑爆的衬衣，而在没有进去办公室之前，Arthur穿的还是他在行动时穿的衬衫，而那件衬衫绝对不像现在这样小，或者说是完全不符合Arthur的身材。

好的，他完全不想知道到底发生了什么，也不想再思考这事了。

end


End file.
